


Chaos in the Chat

by Soulvaren5555



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Chaos, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Everybody Lives, Everybody Loves Ahsoka Tano, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had too much fun with this, Mentioned Mortis arc, Mentions of the high ground, My tags are disorganized but you know what, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Other Additional Tags to Be Added (Maybe), Tags Are Fun, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555
Summary: Just some lighthearted chaos in the chat with the TCW fam!(In other words, I wrote a chatfic because they make me happy)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Clone Troopers, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. New Chatroom, Same Old Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I always get a kick out of chatfics, so I decided I'd write my own and... yeah, I had too much fun writing this! I'll add more characters as I go, and when I post each chapter is definitely gonna be spontaneous
> 
> As of posting this, I'm about to go to bed, and when I wake up, that'll officially mark the start of me slamming Febuwhump TCW fics on the table, so why not post something fluffy and light before that, am I right?
> 
> Also, one more thing: To everyone who liked and commented on my first fic, thank you!! I'm flattered :D I'm hella shy, which is why I haven't replied to any of them directly yet, but I'll work on that, I promise! I worked up enough courage to make my writing public so it shouldn't be that much of a problem should it-
> 
> Enough of me rambling, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> SkywalkerChosen1 | SkyguyChosen1 | IHateSand: Anakin  
> SnipsTano | TheFavorite: Ahsoka  
> BlueCaptain7567 | TooMuchSometimes: Rex  
> ARC-5555 | NotJustAnotherNumber | DeadMan | NotDeadMan: Fives  
> ARC-1409 | EchoEcho: Echo  
> CT-5597 | JesseKnowsBest | JesseWasWrong: Jesse  
> Hardcase | LiveFree0rDieHard: Hardcase  
> CT-5385 | TipTup5385: Tup  
> CT-6116 | CloneDoctor6116: Kix  
> Dogma | TrooperDogma | NewDeadMan: Dogma  
> HighGroundKenobi: Obi-Wan

[ **SkywalkerChosen1** created a new chatroom]

[ **SkywalkerChosen1** named the chat **2 Jedi + the Boys in Blue** ]

[ **SkywalkerChosen1** added **SnipsTano** , **BlueCaptain7567** , **ARC-5555** , **ARC-1409** , **CT-5597** , **Hardcase** , **CT-5385** , **CT-6116** , **Dogma** ]

**SkywalkerChosen1** : @everyone Here it is!

 **ARC-5555** : Kriff yeah finally!

 **BlueCaptain7567** : Hey, our Commander is on here. No profanities

 **SnipsTano** : It’s fine Rexter, I’m not a youngling anymore

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I don’t plan on inviting anyone else right now so yeah I guess it’s fine

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Just don’t say it outside of the chat

 **Hardcase** : Wait who else would care?

 **BlueCaptain7567** : General Kenobi most likely

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I can 100% confirm that to be true

 **ARC-5555** : Well dang

 **CT-5597** : Good job on using dang instead of dammit

 **ARC-1409** : You just said dammit

 **CT-5597** : Hey you just said it too!

 **Dogma** : You said it first Jesse

 **CT-5597** : Why does that matter

 **SnipsTano** : Guys. GUYS

 **SnipsTano** : Let’s move on

 **BlueCaptain7567** : That’s an excellent idea, Commander

 **CT-5597** : Just to be clear I won that argument

 **Dogma** : No

 **CT-5385** : I don’t think anyone won whatever that was

 **CT-6116** : FYI if any of you start fighting you’re treating yourselves

 **ARC-5555** : I thought we were moving on

 **SnipsTano** : We are, Fives

 **SnipsTano** : Speaking of names, why do most of you not have usernames?

 **ARC-1409** : It’s default

 **CT-5385** : Yeah

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : You know you guys can change your usernames if you want

 **SnipsTano** : Yeah, you’re not just numbers, remember?

 **SnipsTano** : Plus the numbers are starting to hurt my eyes

 **ARC-5555** : YES

 **ARC-5555** : Honestly I love you both

 **BlueCaptain7567** : Alright men, go ahead and change your names

[ **ARC-5555** changed their name to **NotJustAnotherNumber** ]

[ **ARC-1409** changed their name to **EchoEcho** ]

[ **CT-5385** changed their name to **TipTup5385** ]

[ **CT-5597** changed their name to **JesseKnowsBest** ]

[ **CT-6116** changed their name to **CloneDoctor6116** ]

[ **Hardcase** changed their name to **LiveFree0rDieHard** ]

[ **Dogma** changed their name to **TrooperDogma** ]

**SnipsTano** : Fives, I love your username!

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : Thanks! I love it too!

 **JesseKnowsBest** : Haha you couldn’t come up with anything better Dogma

 **TrooperDogma** : At least my username isn’t a lie

 **CloneDoctor6116** : General, Commander, permission to sedate these _di’kuts_ before they start fighting?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : No need for that we’ll try moving on again

 **SnipsTano** : I love everyone’s usernames! They all suit each of you nicely!

 **EchoEcho** : Aw thanks Commander

 **TipTup5385** : Thank you!

 **CloneDoctor6116** : How kind of you Commander

 **TrooperDogma** : I’m glad someone else appreciates it

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : Thank you very much!

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : Mine is the best one after all

 **JesseKnowsBest** : See my username isn’t a lie

 **JesseKnowsBest** : Also Hardcase as much as I love yours mine is clearly the best

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : We can change each other’s usernames too right

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I think so?

 **BlueCaptain7567** : You created this chat, sir, you should probably be more certain about that

[ **NotJustAnotherNumber** changed **SnipsTano** to **TheFavorite** ]

**NotJustAnotherNumber** : Would have spaced it if I could

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : Apparently you can’t put any spaces in your name

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : Yeah that sucks

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Are we gonna ignore the fact that Fives just changed Ahsoka’s name to The Favorite

 **EchoEcho** : I agree

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : Agree with Skywalker or agree with Tano being the favorite

 **EchoEcho** : Yes

 **TipTup5385** : I don’t see why not

 **JesseKnowsBest** : Our Commander is the best

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : I take back what I said hers is the best one

 **TrooperDogma** : Won’t argue with that

 **CloneDoctor6116** : Yay I won’t have to sedate anyone for now

 **BlueCaptain7567** : Well said boys, couldn’t agree more

 **TheFavorite** : Awww you guys are too much, I love you all too!

 **TheFavorite** : I might start crying actually, I’m so flattered

 **BlueCaptain7567** : Friends are too much sometimes, as you once told me

[ **TheFavorite** changed **BlueCaptain7567** to **TooMuchSometimes** ]

**TooMuchSometimes** : I see what you did there

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Hey what about me Snips?

[ **TheFavorite** changed **SkywalkerChosen1** to **SkyguyChosen1** ]

**TheFavorite** : You’re Skyguy all the time

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : Do we get to call you that

 **SkyguyChosen1** : No

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : Okay

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : But

 **EchoEcho** : Don’t do it Fives

 **CloneDoctor6116** : Remember what I said about you treating yourselves

 **TheFavorite** : Pretty sure only I can call him that

 **SkyguyChosen1** : Never said you could

 **TheFavorite** : I never said you could call me Snips either, but here we are

 **SkyguyChosen1** : Admit it you don’t hate it

 **TheFavorite** : As soon as you start using commas, they exist y’know

 **SkyguyChosen1** : What if I don’t want to? None of us are really using proper punctuation

 **TheFavorite** : Point taken

[ **TooMuchSometimes** changed the chat name to **Nothing but Chaos and Death Wishes** ]

**TooMuchSometimes** : That last part is mainly for you, Fives

 **TooMuchSometimes** : Do not refer to the General by that name, I will not be able to help you

 **TipTup5385** : I don’t have a death wish though

 **EchoEcho** : Me neither

 **CloneDoctor6116** : I for one wholeheartedly agree with the new chat name

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : Wait hold on hold on

[ **NotJustAnotherNumber** changed the chat name to **Nothing but Chaos and Death Wishes Feat. Skyguy and Snips** ]

**EchoEcho** : OH no

 **TipTup5385** : You called him the name

 **TooMuchSometimes** : I thought I explicitly told you not to

 **NotJustAnotherNumber** : I didn’t directly call him that

 **TrooperDogma** : You might as well have

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : Hold on I wanted to do it

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : Why’d you have to take my spotlight

 **CloneDoctor6116** : Well good luck patching yourself up Fives

[ **JesseKnowsBest** changed **NotJustAnotherNumber** to **DeadMan** ]

**DeadMan** : Wow I’m feeling the love in this room

 **TheFavorite** : Hey don’t worry, he wouldn’t kill you over a simple nickname

 **TheFavorite** : I mean, I’m still here!

 **TooMuchSometimes** : Pretty sure he’d never hurt you over anything, Commander

 **TooMuchSometimes** : You could fill his boots with sand and you’d probably only get scolded or chased down the hall

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : Or pranked back

[ **SkyguyChosen1** changed their name to **IHateSand** ]

**IHateSand** : I swear to the Force if you try to put sand in my boots Snips

 **TheFavorite** : I make no promises that I won’t

 **IHateSand** : I’m warning you

 **TheFavorite** : But it’d be funny

 **IHateSand** : How are you still the favorite

 **TheFavorite** : I’m a menace and I’m proud of it

 **DeadMan** : Hey guys Skywalker didn’t say he was gonna kill me

 **IHateSand** : I’ll allow it this one time since you didn’t call me that directly

 **DeadMan** : Thanks, General!

[ **DeadMan** changed their name to **NotDeadMan** ]

[ **TrooperDogma** changed **JesseKnowsBest** to **JesseWasWrong** ]

**TrooperDogma** : Hey look, your username isn’t a lie anymore

 **JesseWasWrong** : Dogma I am going to strangle you

 **CloneDoctor6116** : Here we go

[ **CloneDoctor6116** changed **TrooperDogma** to **NewDeadMan** ]

**TooMuchSometimes** : Settle down men, please

 **TheFavorite** : Hello what is happening now

 **IHateSand** : I think I lost control of the chat

 **TooMuchSometimes** : I don’t think anyone had any control over the chat in the first place

* * *

[ **SkywalkerChosen1** named the chat **The Disaster Trio** ]

**HighGroundKenobi** : I take it your chatroom is going smoothly, then?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Yes?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Why is that a question?

 **SnipsTano** : It’s going great, all things considered!

 **SnipsTano** : I’m the favorite

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I can’t say I’m surprised. The 212th would have agreed with them.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Maybe when we get more control of the chat we’ll invite them

 **SnipsTano** : We should tell them that, maybe it’ll motivate them

 **SnipsTano** : Who am I kidding, it’s always going to be chaotic

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Congratulations, you have summed up this entire war in a single sentence.

 **SnipsTano** : I’m not proud of that

 **SnipsTano** : Can we at least invite Cody first?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I wouldn’t be opposed to that

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Am I not invited?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Hold on we didn’t say you weren’t invited!

 **SnipsTano** : You can join us too! Right Master?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Sure sure

 **SnipsTano** : Wait I just remembered

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : What?

 **SnipsTano** : Didn’t you say you weren’t planning on inviting anyone for now?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Oh yeah I did

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Change of plans I guess

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Anakin, if I need to wait, I can and will.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Cool thanks

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Just for a little bit though I promise

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I didn’t expect you to agree with me.

 **SnipsTano** : I honestly didn’t either

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Would you rather me disagree and have us argue for an hour?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : No.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I’m doing the three of us a favor

 **SnipsTano** : We know, Skyguy

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Anakin, please, for the sake of the Force, use commas.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Fine

 **SnipsTano** : What

 **SnipsTano** : How

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Did you tell him?

 **SnipsTano** : Yeah, but he didn’t listen

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Here’s the deal. If he wants Cody and I to join your little chatroom, he knows he has to use commas.

 **HighGroundKenobi** : And I know he really wants us to be there.

 **SnipsTano** : Fair enough

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I’m still here guys

 **SnipsTano** : I’m aware

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Hi aware, I’m Anakin

 **SnipsTano** : Was

 **SnipsTano** : Was that a dad joke?

[ **SkywalkerChosen1** went offline]

**HighGroundKenobi** : He knows he’s going to have to explain that later, right?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Ahsoka?

[ **SnipsTano** went offline]


	2. Normal Is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IHateSand | SkywalkerOverlooked1 | SkywalkerChosen1: Anakin  
> TheFavorite | SnipsTano: Ahsoka  
> TooMuchSometimes | CodyBuddy: Rex  
> NotDeadMan: Fives  
> EchoEcho: Echo  
> JesseWasWrong | JesstheBest | JesstheDiabolical: Jesse  
> LiveFree0rDieHard: Hardcase  
> TipTup5385: Tup  
> CloneDoctor6116: Kix  
> NewDeadMan | LemonDictator: Dogma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this after also writing a ton of whump is so relieving, you have no idea (I love writing whump but I also like fluff so there ya go)
> 
> I love all of them, Your Honor

**TheFavorite** : When life gives you lemons

 **IHateSand** : What

 **NotDeadMan** : When life gives you lemons what

 **TheFavorite** : You guys are supposed to finish it

 **TooMuchSometimes** : With all due respect, how were we supposed to know that

 **TipTup5385** : Sounds fun!

 **TheFavorite** : Great! Go ahead guys

 **TheFavorite** : When life gives you lemons

 **TipTup5385** : Make lemonade

 **EchoEcho** : Complain about the lemons

 **NewDeadMan** : Peel one of the lemons in front of the others as an example

 **CloneDoctor6116** : Make life take the lemons back

 **JesseWasWrong** : Damn Dogma

 **NewDeadMan** : If it works

[ **JesseWasWrong** changed their name to **JesstheBest** ]

**JesstheBest** : Squeeze lemon juice into someone’s eyes

 **NewDeadMan** : Yours is pretty diabolical too Jesse

 **NotDeadMan** : Eat the lemons raw

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : Smash the lemons

 **TooMuchSometimes** : Put the lemons in storage

[ **JesstheBest** changed **NewDeadMan** to **LemonDictator** ]

**JesstheBest** : Dude yours is worse

 **IHateSand** : Replace the lemons with oranges and watch as life stares back in confusion

 **TheFavorite** : Okay, everyone’s responses are... interesting

[ **LemonDictator** changed **JesstheBest** to **JesstheDiabolical** ]

**TheFavorite** : Why is Tup’s reply the only normal one

 **TooMuchSometimes** : Mine is normal too

 **TheFavorite** : Fair point

 **IHateSand** : Hey mine’s normal too!

 **TheFavorite** : NO IT ISN’T

 **NotDeadMan** : Are we gonna ignore the fact that Jesse and Dogma changed each other’s names and neither of them complained about it

 **JesstheDiabolical** : I don’t mind it honestly

 **LemonDictator** : I am shockingly not opposed to it

 **IHateSand** : I am the Chosen One so I can get oranges instead if I want

 **TheFavorite** : Maybe if we were still on Mortis??

 **EchoEcho** : Isn’t Mortis that weird force planet you guys talked about?

 **TheFavorite** : Weird is an understatement

 **IHateSand** : We all thought it was a dream at first

 **IHateSand** : Then I realized it would be dumb if we all had the same dream at the same time

 **TheFavorite** : Plus we were only gone for a little bit apparently

 **TooMuchSometimes** : You were

 **TheFavorite** : Maybe outside of Mortis, yes, but we were actually stuck in there for two days I believe

 **NotDeadMan** : Wow

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : I wish I was able to go

 **TheFavorite** : Master, was it two days?

 **IHateSand** : There is no way it wasn’t

 **TooMuchSometimes** : I don’t think non-Jedi would last long there

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : How will you know until you try?

 **CloneDoctor6116** : Yes, let’s all load up and go to the mysterious time warping Jedi planet right now

 **NotDeadMan** : Maybe it’ll give us the force or something

 **LemonDictator** : Please tell me you didn’t actually type that you _di’kut_

 **TheFavorite** : NO thank you

[ **IHateSand** changed their name to **SkywalkerOverlooked1** ]

**SkywalkerOverlooked1** : Never going back there

 **TheFavorite** : Ever

 **TheFavorite** : Master, why are you the overlooked one?

 **SkywalkerOverlooked1** : Don’t you understand, Snips? It’s what I’d like to be for once

 **TheFavorite** : Oooh you used a comma!

 **NotDeadMan** : What’s the big deal about that

 **SkywalkerOverlooked1** : Obi-Wan will be proud when he gets in here

 **SkywalkerOverlooked1** : Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you guys

 **TipTup5385** : GENERAL KENOBI??

 **JesstheDiabolical** : General Kenobi is invited?

 **NotDeadMan** : He’s not gonna make us act proper, is he?

 **TheFavorite** : No, he won’t! He already knows how chaotic it tends to be here

 **NotDeadMan** : Thank goodness

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : I see this as an opportunity

 **EchoEcho** : For what

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : To see Kenobi’s chaotic side

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : I bet we could bring it out

 **TooMuchSometimes** : Ha, you can try. We’re probably going to end up driving him out of the chat eventually. Your chances might go up if Cody was invited too

 **TheFavorite** : Oh, he is!

 **TooMuchSometimes** : WAIT, HE IS???

 **TooMuchSometimes** : THAT’S AWESOME

 **TooMuchSometimes** : YES

 **TipTup5385** : Captain?

 **SkywalkerOverlooked1** : He’s fine

 **TheFavorite** : He’s just really excited for Cody

 **TipTup5385** : Aww

 **TooMuchSometimes** : You and Tano are the only people who are allowed to aww me

 **SkywalkerOverlooked1** : Not me?

 **TooMuchSometimes** : I didn’t take you for the kind of person who does that, sir

 **SkywalkerOverlooked1** : I can do it because I’m the Chosen One

 **TheFavorite** : I thought you were the overlooked one

 **SkywalkerOverlooked1** : Oh yeah

[ **SkywalkerOverlooked1** changed their name to **SkywalkerChosen1** ]

**SkywalkerChosen1** : Now I’m not

 **NotDeadMan** : He’s using his first name again!

 **LemonDictator** : Congratulations, no one else could figure that out

[ **TheFavorite** changed their name to **SnipsTano** ]

**SnipsTano** : I might as well go back too!

 **SnipsTano** : Sorry Fives

 **NotDeadMan** : Don’t apologize, you still own the title

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : For now

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : You will lose it if you bring sand anywhere near me at any point

 **SnipsTano** : Whatever you say, Skyguy

 **TooMuchSometimes** : So how often do you think Cody is gonna get onto Kenobi for dropping his lightsaber or throwing himself off a cliff

 **TooMuchSometimes** : I’m looking forward to finding out

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Me too honestly, I want something to hold over him

[ **SnipsTano** changed **TooMuchSometimes** to **CodyBuddy** ]

**SnipsTano** : I’m sorry Rexter, I had to

 **CodyBuddy** : I’ll allow it

 **EchoEcho** : So when are General Kenobi and Commander Cody going to come in here?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Soon

 **SnipsTano** : Master Obi-Wan said he’d wait as long as we needed him to

 **SnipsTano** : We just had to let you guys know first

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : Can’t wait!

 **CloneDoctor6116** : I have a feeling it’s only going to get more chaotic around here with them involved

 **NotDeadMan** : I’m all for it

 **JesstheDiabolical** : Heck yeah

 **LemonDictator** : How do you think they’ll react to our ridiculous usernames

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : They’ll just have to learn to roll with it if they think it’s weird

 **CodyBuddy** : I’m certain there won’t be a problem

 **SnipsTano** : Well, Master Obi-Wan’s current username is HighGroundKenobi, so I highly doubt he’ll have a problem with it

 **TipTup5385** : High ground?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : DON’T ASK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody will be properly added in chapter 3!


	3. Enter Obi-Wan and Cody!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkywalkerChosen1: Anakin  
> SnipsTano: Ahsoka  
> HighGroundKenobi: Obi-Wan  
> CoolCody | CoolCodes: Cody  
> CodyBuddy: Rex  
> NotDeadMan | ChaosMan: Fives  
> EchoEcho | CaptainObvious: Echo  
> JesstheDiabolical: Jesse  
> LiveFree0rDieHard | Hardercase: Hardcase  
> TipTup5385: Tup  
> CloneDoctor6116: Kix  
> LemonDictator: Dogma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody! They're here!...Things are gonna get more chaotic from here aren't they
> 
> I swear, a few ideas for future chapters have come up that... well, we'll see how they go but they'll be fun as hell to write *wheeze*

[ **SkywalkerChosen1** added **HighGroundKenobi** , **CoolCody** ]

**SkywalkerChosen1** : @everyone They’re here!

 **SnipsTano** : Hey Master Kenobi! Hey Codes!

 **CoolCody** : This chat already looks interesting, especially with a name like nothing but chaos and death wishes feat. skyguy and snips

 **CodyBuddy** : CODY!

 **CoolCody** : Hey Rex!

 **CoolCody** : Why do you have my name?

 **CodyBuddy** : I wanted you to be here

 **CoolCody** : Makes sense

 **CodyBuddy** : And besides, it’s accurate, right?

 **CoolCody** : You’re not wrong there, Rex ol’ boy

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Hello there

 **SnipsTano** : HE SAID IT HE SAID IT

 **CodyBuddy** : General Kenobi

 **NotDeadMan** : General Kenobi

 **EchoEcho** : General Kenobi

 **JesstheDiabolical** : General Kenobi

 **LiveFree0rDieHard** : General Kenobi

 **TipTup5385** : General Kenobi

 **CloneDoctor6116** : General Kenobi

 **LemonDictator** : Uh okay General Kenobi

 **SnipsTano** : GENERAL KENOBI

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : GENERAL KENOBIIIIIII

 **HighGroundKenobi** :...What?

 **SnipsTano** : Skyguy, why so many I’s???

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I’m more noticeable that way

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Guys Ahsoka’s dying of laughter over here

 **JesstheDiabolical** : I’m not surprised

 **EchoEcho** : Fives is getting close, he’s laughing too

 **NotDeadMan** : C’mon, it’s funny!

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Why, though? I still don’t understand what’s happening

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I understand the troopers here addressing me as a General

 **HighGroundKenobi** : But it feels more like a planned attempt at humor

 **SnipsTano** : Okay, I’m done dying

 **CoolCody** : That’s great

 **SnipsTano** : So remember when you told me about one of your encounters with Grievous? The tall cyborg who seems to be obsessed with you or something?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Be more specific, dear

 **SnipsTano** : Don’t worry, I was about to get there!

 **EchoEcho** : We all know this one, that’s why we all replied like that

[ **NotDeadMan** changed **EchoEcho** to **CaptainObvious** ]

**CaptainObvious** : Hey!

 **SnipsTano** : I’m talking about the time Grievous said “hello there” and you said “General Grievous”

 **SnipsTano** : I’m sure you said more things after that but that’s all I remember from that retelling

 **SnipsTano** : Basically we were wondering what it’d be like if it were the opposite

 **CoolCody** : That shit would be hilarious actually

 **CoolCody** : Maybe not during a tense situation, but still

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : So the karking cyborg said “hello there”? Instead of, I don’t know, “I’m going to kill you Kenobi”??

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I bet he’s not even that tall

 **SnipsTano** : He’s really tall actually

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : That’s because you’re short

 **SnipsTano** : Skyguy.

 **SnipsTano** : I will SAND you if you don’t take that back.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : I didn’t mean it in a bad way!

 **SnipsTano** : Oh really?

 **CloneDoctor6116** : Don’t think you two are safe from me, I won’t hesitate to sedate either of you if you start fighting

 **SnipsTano** : Okay

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Okay

 **CloneDoctor6116** :...Okay then, crisis averted

 **CoolCody** : Wait, who is everyone supposed to be?

 **CoolCody** : I know CodyBuddy is Rex, SkywalkerChosen1 has to be General Skywalker, SnipsTano is definitely Commander Tano

 **CoolCody** : CloneDoctor6116... Coric?

 **CloneDoctor6116** : Nope, Kix

 **CoolCody** : Oh, alright

 **CoolCody** : CaptainObvious is Echo

 **NotDeadMan** : I’m Fives

 **CoolCody** : I was about to say that

 **NotDeadMan** : No you weren’t

[ **LiveFree0rDieHard** changed their name to **Hardercase** ]

**Hardercase** : I’m Hardcase

 **LemonDictator** : Why in the name of the longnecks did you use the word harder instead of hard

 **Hardercase** : Because I can

 **JesstheDiabolical** : I’m Jesse

 **CoolCody** : Why are you diabolical?

 **JesstheDiabolical** : Blame Dogma

 **LemonDictator** : You were being diabolical, I was the only one who was willing to say it outright!

 **CoolCody** : Why the KRIFF are you a lemon dictator??

 **CoolCody** : What does that even mean?!?

 **LemonDictator** : Blame Jesse!

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Anakin, Ahsoka, you couldn’t have told me more before we were added?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Aren’t surprises more fun?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Only in certain cases

 **SnipsTano** : Hey, I noticed you aren’t using periods like usual

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I threw those out the window for this chatroom

 **TipTup5385** : Hi, I’m Tup!

 **TipTup5385** : That’s obvious isn’t it

 **CodyBuddy** : It is, but it’s okay

 **TipTup5385** : Thank you Captain

 **TipTup5385** : Kenobi, I have a question?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Go ahead, Tup

 **TipTup5385** : I’ve seen mention of the high ground twice now, what does it mean?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : WAIT HOLD ON I SAID DON’T ASK

 **NotDeadMan** : What’s the harm in it? I think we all want to know!

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I’d be glad to give you all a lesson on it sometime this week, if you’re all free

 **HighGroundKenobi** : It’s a lengthy lesson

 **TipTup5385** : Thank you!

 **NotDeadMan** : I’m definitely going

 **CaptainObvious** : Me too!

 **JesstheDiabolical** : Sure

 **Hardercase** : Hell YEAH HIGH GROUNDS

 **CloneDoctor6116** : I’ll make it if I’m free, why not

 **LemonDictator** : Can I push someone off the high ground if they’re being annoying?

 **CoolCody** : Not recommended, even if it’s tempting

 **LemonDictator** : Oh

 **CodyBuddy** : You say that as if you’ve gotten a high ground lesson before

 **CoolCody** : Are you kidding? I’ve lost count to be honest

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Now Cody, I haven’t given you that many

 **CoolCody** : What’s your definition of “that many”?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : OKAY, enough about high grounds

 **SnipsTano** : I bet you fell asleep during a high ground lesson, didn’t you?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : No! What makes you say that, Snips?

 **SnipsTano** : I dunno, sounds like something you’d do

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : You’d do the same, wouldn’t you?

 **SnipsTano** : I dunno, I haven’t heard it yet? Maybe

 **HighGroundKenobi** : At least I sort of know what to expect?

 **CodyBuddy** : No, trust me sir, you really don’t

 **CloneDoctor6116** : At least I might be there to patch someone up if chaos ensues

 **NotDeadMan** : Yeah, look at the name of the chat

[ **NotDeadMan** changed their name to **ChaosMan** ]

**ChaosMan** : CHAOS!

 **SnipsTano** : Oh yeah! Forgot something!

[ **SnipsTano** changed the chat name to **3 Jedi + the Boys in Blue + Codes** ]

**SnipsTano** : There we go! It’s more accurate now!

 **JesstheDiabolical** : Why do you call Cody “Codes”?

 **SnipsTano** : Feels natural

 **CoolCody** : I honestly don’t mind

[ **SnipsTano** changed **CoolCody** to **CoolCodes** ]

**CoolCodes** : Still don’t mind, at least I’m more different than the name stealer

 **CodyBuddy** : Hey

 **CoolCodes** : Joking aside, I’m glad you were excited for me to be here

 **CodyBuddy** : It’s more fun with you around

 **CodyBuddy** : No offense to everyone else

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : On behalf of everyone in the chat, none taken

 **CoolCodes** : This’ll be an interesting ride

 **HighGroundKenobi** : It already is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a future "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground" joke, thanks for the suggestion, ameanstoanendor! I really have to reply to all the comments I've gotten for everything I've written at some point, I read all of them and the positivity has added so many years to my lifespan I'm telling you, thank you all ;v; I just haven't responded right away because I have no idea what to say other than LKWENJOFNELKD THANK YOU?? But, I swear to be at least a little more professional than that? Maybe?? I'm a chaotic goofball, what can I say


	4. Just Two Jedi Making Things a Little More Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkywalkerChosen1 | BasicPlease | Skywalker: Anakin  
> HighGroundKenobi | Hypocrite | Kenobi: Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You should finish the next Febuwhump prompt, c'mon, you should get these out while you're able to relax on vacation
> 
> Also me: Write more Chaos in the Chat it'll be great
> 
> This one's shorter than the others and only involves Anakin and Obi-Wan, not to mention a bit more serious, but there's still lightheartedness! It's also lowkey referencing a previous fic I wrote, Focus on Me, but you don't have to read it to understand what they're discussing, just know that Anakin is worried and Obi-Wan helps him out

[ **HighGroundKenobi** changed the chat name to **The Disaster Chat** ]

**SkywalkerChosen1** : Was that change really necessary? What was wrong with The Disaster Trio?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Do you know what I’m tired of?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Just gonna dodge the question then, alright

 **HighGroundKenobi** : People are always telling me I’ve lost a lot of blood.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Uh, are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you Master??

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I’m fine, Anakin.

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Anyways, let me finish.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Are you actually fine though? You like to say that when you’re not actually fine

 **HighGroundKenobi** : They’re always telling me I need to go to the medbay.

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Well, you know what? It’s my severe head trauma, not theirs.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Why are you talking about this?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : No particular reason.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Did you hurt your head?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : No.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Really?

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I’m fine, Anakin.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : You’re in the medbay aren’t you

 **HighGroundKenobi** : Correction: I was.

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I’m fine now. It was nothing major.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Force, Obi-Wan, why don’t you ever say anything?!

 **HighGroundKenobi** : I told you, it’s my head injury! I can handle it fine on my own.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : You would absolutely destroy that logic if it came from me

 **HighGroundKenobi** : The point is, I am merely nursing a minor headache. Now, shall we take the conversation elsewhere?

[ **SkywalkerChosen1** changed **HighGroundKenobi** to **Hypocrite** ]

**SkywalkerChosen1** : Fine, but I’m checking on you in a little bit and you can’t stop me

 **Hypocrite** : Come now, that isn’t fair.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : You are being a hypocrite, Master

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : If I said I could “handle it fine on my own”, you would disagree, and you know it

 **Hypocrite** : I didn’t even say that. You’re saying that.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : But you would!

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : And are we going to forget the fact that you said you didn’t hurt your head, but you actually did???

 **Hypocrite** : Alright, fine, I would. Let us discuss something else, Anakin.

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Good

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Sooooooo

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : What do you want to talk about?

[ **Hypocrite** changed their name to **Kenobi** ]

**Kenobi** : How is our other esteemed member of this private chatroom?

 **SkywalkerChosen1** : Give me Basic, please

[ **Kenobi** changed **SkywalkerChosen1** to **BasicPlease** ]

**BasicPlease** : You are so annoying

 **Kenobi** : That’s on you for calling me a hypocrite.

 **BasicPlease** : Can you use simple words?? That’s what I meant

 **Kenobi** : How is Ahsoka?

 **BasicPlease** : Thank you

 **BasicPlease** : And actually, I meant to tell you this earlier, but she just got out of surgery

 **Kenobi** : Was it successful?

 **BasicPlease** : No, absolutely not, she’s dead now and that’s why I’m telling you via the kriffing chat instead of in person

 **BasicPlease** : OF COURSE IT WAS SUCCESSFUL

 **Kenobi** : That’s good to hear.

 **BasicPlease** : Damn right it was good to hear!

 **BasicPlease** : You haven’t seen her yet, but she looked awful

 **Kenobi** : You told me she was severely injured in an explosion. I was informed by one of your troopers that it was a protective act.

 **BasicPlease** : Yeah... Jesse told me that part

 **BasicPlease** : He and the others are really worried, especially Rex

 **Kenobi** : I apologize for my absence.

 **BasicPlease** : Don’t apologize Obi-Wan, it isn’t your fault

 **Kenobi** : It isn’t yours, either. None of you are at fault. I hope you realize that.

 **BasicPlease** : I could have done something

 **BasicPlease** : She never deserved to be hurt like that...

 **Kenobi** : Look at it this way. She is still alive, and she will recover. If you worry too much about it, you may distress her. Be there for her, like I was for you.

 **BasicPlease** : I know.

 **Kenobi** : Good.

[ **Kenobi** changed **BasicPlease** to **Skywalker** ]

**Kenobi** : You’ve earned your name back.

 **Skywalker** : Wow, thanks

 **Kenobi** : You could have changed it this entire time, you know.

 **Skywalker** : Same goes for you earlier, you could have not been a hypocrite so much earlier

 **Kenobi** : I had a feeling you would have changed it right back.

 **Skywalker** : You’re right, I would have

 **Skywalker** : And it would have been hilarious

 **Skywalker** : Do me a favor and change it back next time so I can then change it

 **Kenobi** : Ahsoka will find this conversation interesting, to say the least.

 **Skywalker** : Yeah, but she’ll also be sad she didn’t get to join in

 **Skywalker** : Dammit, this isn’t fair

 **Skywalker** : I won’t stand for this

 **Skywalker** : This war had better end soon

 **Kenobi** : I couldn’t agree more, my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I kinda want to write a sequel to Focus on Me with Ahsoka recovering from surgery and the people who care for her being there for her because yes
> 
> Of course, I'll probably write that after the tons of other WIPs and ideas I have haha

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh yeah, I know Echo is supposed to be “dead” by the time Tup makes his first appearance, and Hardcase is supposed to be dead after Umbara, and Dogma is supposed to be gone after Umbara, but I’m bending the rules for fun because they all deserve to be here let’s be real
> 
> I love these characters so much)


End file.
